1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for finishing soap bars. More particularly, the invention relates to high intensity soap extursions including striated bar soap to obtain an improved surface finish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the past to provide for the production of striated soap extrusions by directly attaching trimming means to the soap extruder housing. However, when soap is directly extruded from the housing against the wire trimming means, not only is a large amount of the soap mass cut off and either wasted or subjected to additional treatment, but it has been found that high-speed finishing of bat extrusions is not possible.
Soap extruders previously employed have operated with augers functioning at a rate in the order of less than 2000 cuts per minute on the finished product. If the number of cuts per minute were to be increased, in existing soap extruders, such would result in elimination of the possibility of producing striated soap while also increasing the temperature and pressure under which the soap is extruded as to deteriorate the product.